Dwayne Boyd
Manchmal auch benannt als G. Dwayne Boy Sternzeichen Pisces Körpergröße 1,80 m Filmografie *Jacob's Ladder (completed) ... Resident (2019) *Jimmy Part 1 Did You Get One? (completed) ... Police Lieutenant (2018) *HER. (Short) ... Detective Ackney (2018) *Hangman: The Killing Game ... Police Diver (2017) *Queen Sugar (TV Series) ... Dr. Troy Cantrell (2017) *Tales (TV Series) ... Producer (2017) *Hap and Leonard (TV Series) ... Clayton (2017) *Vengeance: A Love Story ... Det. Lyle (2017) *All Summers End ... Mr. Morris (2017) *Killing Reagan (TV Movie) ... Nashville Officer (2016) *Die Bestimmung - Allegiant ... Trial Factionless Supporter (2016) *Curveball ... Police Officer (2015) *Nashville (TV Series) ... Det. Splete (2015) *Big Losers ... Office Co-Worker (2014) *Castle Ridge (TV Series) ... Tyler Robinson (2014) *Under the Dome (TV Series) ... Greg (2014) *Finding Carter (TV Series) ... Grady Smith, FBI (2014) *Bloated Minds ... As Dr. Sean Viking (2014) *Taxi Brooklyn (TV Series) ... Desk Sergeant (2014) *The Red Road (TV Series) ... Officer Bernard Roald (2014) *Resurrection (TV Series) ... Officer Bobby (2014) *Prognosis (Short) ... Marcus (2013) *Sleepy Hollow (TV Series) ... Sleepy Hollow Officer #2 (2013) *Let's Stay Together (TV Series) ... Kenny (2013) *Die Bestimmer - Kinder haften für ihre Eltern ... Lowell (2012) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... National Guardsman (2012) *Das wundersame Leben von Timothy Green ... Ref (2012) *Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games ... Peacekeeper #1 (2012) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Adjutant / Captain / Capt. Jolivette (2007-2012) *Slice ... Officer Vermon Phillips (2011) *Slice 2 ... Officer Vermon Phillips (2011) *The A (TV Series) ... Smooth Guy (2011) *The Way Home ... Carl (2010) *Meet the Browns (TV Series) ... Randolph (2010) *Stomp the Yard 2: Homecoming ... Delivery Man (2010) *Past Life (TV Series)... Security Officer (2010) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... Security Guard (2009) *4 Minutes ... Omar (2009) *Losing Ground ... Johnson (2008) *The Lena Baker Story ... Juke Joint Man 1 (2008) *Grapes on a Vine ... Kyle Hanson (2008) *Three Can Play That Game ... Guy #1 (2007) *Standing Reign (Short) ... Mike Martin (2007) *Motives 2 (Video) ... Off. Rod Williams (2007) *Playhouse 22 (TV Series) ... Jonathan Reed (2006) *Surface - Unheimliche Tiefe (TV Series) ... E.R. Doctor / Cutter Tech #2 (2005-2006) *The Gospel ... Oscar (2005) *The Walk (Video) ... Kalfani (2005) *Delivery Boy Chronicles ... Budhist Worshipper (2004) *Bill Collectors ... Mike Thompson (2003) *Critical Rescue (TV Series) ... James Pretlow (2003) *Fate ...Bar Patron (2003) *Boykott (TV Movie) ... MLK Supporter (uncredited) (2001) Producer *Karmin's Selfie (Short) (executive producer) / (producer) (2016) *Castle Ridge (TV Series) (executive producer - 1 episode) (2014) *The Spirit of Influence (TV Series) (producer - 1 episode) (2011) *4 Minutes (producer) (2009) Director *Big Losers (2014) *Castle Ridge (TV Series) (2014) *4 Minutes (2009) Writer *4 Minutes (screenplay) (2009) Casting Department *4 Minutes (original casting) (2009) Himself *The Dinner Project (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) *The Nadej Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Walk with Me (2012) ... National Guardsman en:Dwayne Boyd Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3